goauldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ba'al
"Do not accept gifts from Ba'al. They have a habit of exploding, especially when he feels he has been slighted." :—Yu to Daniel Jackson Ba'al Ba'al was a Goa'uld, and one of the last System Lords. Once anunderlord in the Second Goa'uld Dynasty, Ba'al left Ra's service and rose to a position of power among the System Lords in his own right. After the fall of the Goa'uld at the hands of the Replicators, Ba'al was the only known surviving System Lord and became determined to rebuild his power base. He succeeded somewhat with his clones, but they were all killed with the last being extracted by the Tok'ra and the real Ba'al was finally killed by Colonel Cameron Mitchell who set an ambush for him when he tried to change time. Mitchell shot Ba'al in the head, killing him, and with the deaths of all his clones, Ba'al was gone for good although the host of one of his clones survived. Biography First seen during the Second Goa'uld Dynasty, Ba'al was originally one of Ra's prominent underlords in service to him on Earth where he was thought to be the son of El—who was, in actuality, Ra—by the Canaanites. It was in this role that he oversaw many cultures' development of an agricultural system, the Canaanites and Phoenicians among them. Ba'al's influence spread throughout these cultures so much that he was known over the entire Mediterranean basin and, eventually, most of the planet. He was rarely seen to be a kind overseer, however, and indeed whenever his people failed to meet his strict food production quotas he very often issued orders for the mass sacrifice of Human lives. Though these measures led to overall prosperity for both the Goa'uld and the people, it came at the expense of many people and so it perhaps came as no surprise that Ba'al was one of the first Goa'uld to encounter rebellion among his people, though it was to a much smaller scale than Ra's later comeuppance. A few smaller villages abandoned worshipping him and so, for their pride, Ba'al struck them down. It was during the time that the Goa'uld ruled Earth that he was sent to Kinahhi—under the name Re'ammin the Thunderer—to kill its ruler, King Yahm, when he fell from the favor of the Goa'uld. He cast Yahm's body into the oceans on the planet and erected a floating city, Tsapan, on the site of his death; this marked the beginning of the Kinahhi people's enslavement to the Goa'uld. However, the people of the planet eventually rose up against Re'ammin, using his own technology against him, and forcing him to flee the planet. At some time after this, while the Goa'uld still ruled Earth, Ba'al was temporarily killed by Mot then resurrected through a sarcophagus by his 'sister', Anat. (SG1: "A Matter of Honor", "The Cost of Honor") After the fall of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty, Ba'al was one of the first to foresee that the Tau'ri would one day rebel and so left the planet for the stars, earning him the wrath of his former master Ra, and causing him to be kicked out of the Sun God's inner circle. Despite this setback, Ba'al managed to maintain control of several Jaffa who had been loyal to Ra and so was able to carve out a small niche for himself within the ranks of the System Lords. Though not entirely loyal to Ba'al, these Jaffa served him out of fear of his wrath for, even though they knew that Ra's wrath on them would be terrible if he managed to defeat Ba'al, Ba'al presented a more immediate threat to them. In addition to this, Ba'al did not hesitate to make examples out of any who betrayed him to their former lord. :"I'm a god. Gods are all-knowing." :—Ba'al Following the full rebellion of the Tau'ri, Ra's attention was drawn to Ba'al whom he was able to defeat repeatedly until, in desperation, Ba'al turned to Sokar—ironically fulfilling that Tau'ri's belief that he was indeed Ba'alzebub, the agent of Satan. Having been well aware of Sokar's enmity towards Ra, Ba'al offered him a contingent of his Jaffa—several having in fact been servant of Ra himself at one point—to contend with Ra on the field of battle. Although Sokar's forces were more than sufficient to deal with Ra on their own, Ra's former forces provided a unique insight into the workings over their former lord's tactics and so proved extremely valuable to Sokar. In exchange for this help, Sokar took Ba'al under his wing for a time, aiding him in his struggle to survive against their mutual enemy. This alliance stood for generations during which time Ba'al took advantage of Sokar's help, using both his own and his new "master's" forces to carve out a significant fiefdom among the planets of the Milky Way galaxy. Because many such gains were made with the help of Sokar's Jaffa, Sokar considered the territory to be his though he rarely pressed this issue and simply left Ba'al be, concentrating on his own war with Ra. Ba'al continued to pay tribute and give respect to Sokar for the course of his "servitude", as well as providing a buffer against Ra's forces with his ever-growing territory allowing Sokar to concentrate along a narrower frontier. Ba'al could not hide his true intentions forever, though, gradually subverting the Jaffa that Sokar left him to the point that he commanded their true loyalty. He eventually became content that he would be able to contend with the forces of Ra without Sokar's aid, Ba'al broke off his servitude to Sokar and declared himself the sovereign ruler of his sector of space. Sokar immediately tried to recall his Jaffa from Ba'al's service but was met with no answer and so sent two of his fleets to reclaim the territory which he believed Ba'al had stolen from him. Having learned of his attack, Ba'al made a daring gambit; when Sokar's fleets arrived in two of the systems controlled by Ba'al, they were met with only two ha'tak's each. As Sokar's fleets closed in to attack the ships, Ba'al unleashed his plan and used the ha'tak's to cause the systems stars to go supernova, destroying everything nearby including themselves and the sixty million inhabitants on the worlds. Quickly deciding that the price of a war with Ba'al was too high to pay, Sokar and Ba'al agreed to a peace treaty so that they could focus on their prime opponent, Ra. For centuries after this the truce remained, both of the Goa'uld fighting against Ra rather than amongst each other. Though the war rained heavily on Ba'al, he managed to get himself into a position of power and eventually became a System Lord in his own right. Ba'al's war with Ra drew on until it reached a point where the attrition rate became unbearable for both, and so the two agreed to a cease fire, though they still remained enemies at heart. Despite this, the two System Lords continued to inflict covert raids on the other, as well as attacking each other through politics rather than force. These actions continued for more than a thousand years until, in what was apparently a freak accident, Ra was no more. Unknown to the System Lords at the time, Ra was killed by Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson who had used Transportation rings to send an enhanced nuclear warhead on board his ship after a rebellion on Abydos. Though the Goa'uld did not know the truth behind the sudden death, Ba'al was quick to swoop in and claim much of Ra's disarrayed territory before Apophis was able to take control of the majority of it. He used this new territory to parlay his way into a preeminent position among the System Lords, gaining even more power than he had previously. 2002 When the System Lords held a conference following the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, Ba'al seemed to function as first among equals, conducting the meeting. When Osiris appeared on behalf of Anubis to petition the System Lords to accept him back—on the condition that Anubis would, in turn, destroy the Tau'ri—Ba'al was one of those who voted to restore him to the state of System Lord. What most of the other System Lords did not know was that this was simply a ploy to learn more information about his potential foe. However, this very act earned Ba'al the ire of Yu, an enmity which had previously only manifested in minor tension, which resulted in open hostilities. (SG1: "Summit", "Last Stand") The Tok'ra had at least one operative, Kanan, in Ba'al's service though, when Kanan was discovered as a spy, his host was damaged so badly that he had to seek another. When Kanan's symbiote was implanted in Jack O'Neill, he went back to Ba'al's outpost in order to save Ba'al's lo'taur Shallan, who he had become involved with. Ba'al's Jaffa were able to capture O'Neill before he was able to finish his mission, however, though Kanan left him so that Ba'al could not retrieve the information of the Tok'ra from him. Ba'al tortured O'Neill endlessly, killing him many times and bringing him back to life in order to gain the information that Kanan had left in his mind. However, when SG-1informed Yu that Ba'al had been conducting weapons research on the planet, he sent a fleet which destroyed the facility and thus freed O'Neill. (SG1: "Abyss") 2003 Anubis subsequently failed in his attempts to destroy the Tau'ri and moved against the other System Lords, demonstrating an impressively powerful fleet which only the combined fleet of the System Lords could hope to take on. Though Yu was originally given the position to lead United Alliance of System Lords forces, his growing senility left him unable to do so and so Teal'c and Oshu convinced Ba'al to assume control of the fleet and lead the war against Anubis. With Anubis in the atmosphere of Langara causing his shield to be weakened, he attacked and destroyed Anubis' mothership but Anubis escaped in his escape Al'Kesh.. (SG1: "Homecoming") A short time later, he conquered the planet Erebus and his Jaffa captured Bra'tac and Rya'c. The camp was freed by SG-1 and Rak'nor. (SG1: "Orpheus") 2004 After the fall of Anubis, Ba'al took over most of Anubis's former holdings, including the Kull warriors and Asgard beaming and hologram technology, so that he could wage war on the other System Lords in order to become the most powerful of them. This led the other Goa'uld into a failed attempt to negotiate with the Tau'ri for their support against Ba'al. (SG1: "New Order, Part 1", "New Order, Part 2") When SG-1 was trapped in Anubis' base on P2X-887, he used the opportunity and lied to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and claimed to have captured them. He offered a trade, SG-1 for Camulus. O'Neill eventually agreed and Camulus was turned over to him. (SG1: "Zero Hour") 2005 Ba'al quickly began to conquer the other System Lords using Anubis's forces and, within a year the System Lords had been reduced to three others, all unable to fight him. However, at some point Anubis managed to return and secretly re-take control of his forces from Ba'al. Ba'al was forced to serve under Anubis, much to his displeasure. At this point, Ba'al began to style himself Supreme Commander of the Goa'uld Empire. Secretly, however, he was serving Anubis. (SG1: "It's Good to Be King") http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111216192943/stargate/images/5/5b/Ba%27al_escapes.jpgBa'al escapes just in time. Ba'al's advance against the other System Lords was stopped only by the long-anticipated invasion of the Replicators into the Milky Way galaxy. The Replicator armadas quickly overwhelmed and destroyed the Goa'uld System Lords, and Ba'al found himself fighting a losing battle against the invaders. When knowledge of an Ancient superweapon capable of destroying all life in the galaxy was discovered on Dakara, Ba'al secretly assisted Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Jacob Carter in modifying the weapon, along with the Dial Home Device associated with Dakara's Stargate, destroying all Replicators in the galaxy. Ba'al then moved in to take back Dakara when Rebel Jaffa stormed his ship, forcing him to beam away. Even with the Replicators destroyed, Anubis still intended to claim the superweapon for himself and use it to destroy all life in the galaxy. Anubis allowed Ba'al to live so that he may bear witness to the end of all galactic life. When Anubis's plan was foiled by Dr. Daniel Jackson and Oma Desala, Ba'al was left as the only known surviving System Lord—the others having been killed by the Replicators, except for Anubis who was neutralized by Oma. (SG1: "Reckoning, Part 1", "Reckoning, Part 2", "Threads") :"Over 600 channels and nothing to watch." :—Ba'al to his clones http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080812190429/stargate/images/6/6a/Ba%27alClones.jpgBa'al and his clones at the SGC.Added by Darth Batrus With his power base gone following the destruction of the System Lords and the rebellion of the Jaffa, Ba'al needed a place to hide. Fleeing to Earth, Ba'al set himself up as a business man and took control of The Trust, at the same time using Asgard cloning technology to make a series of clones of himself. He also planted a Naquadah bomb in a building in Seattle and threatened to blow it if Stargate Command and the Jaffa tried to kill him. They attacked anyway and the building was beamed into space and one of these clones was caught and executed by Gerak and his Jaffa, the real Ba'al and an indeterminate amount of clones escaped, allowing them to institute a series of plans to regain their power base. (SG1: "Ex Deus Machina") 2006 Later, Ba'al managed to regain an army by recruiting Jaffa, largely through the use of brainwashing. One of Ba'al's clones initiated a scheme to take control of the Jaffa High Council to prevent their rise to democracy with his brainwashing technology, turning key members of the Jaffa High Council against the idea of democracy. At the time Ba'al merely claimed that this was done to provide strong leadership (in the shape of himself) to aid the Jaffa against the newly emergent threat of the Ori, but Vala Mal Doran (who Ba'al had previously known in the guise of Qetesh) later opined that the subversion of the council was done to gain control of the Dakara superweapon, using it to destroy all life in the galaxy (something planned by Ba'al's previous master Anubis) - apart from Ba'al and his slaves. This would have caused the Ori to lose interest in the galaxy. How much truth this actually contained is unknown, as the scheme was foiled and the clone was killed by Teal'c. (SG1: "Stronghold", "Insiders") Ba'al also planned to rebuild his empire by using Asgard transporter to steal Stargates from other planets and hide them using a method developed by Nerus, Ba'al's former servant who defected to the Ori and was captured by Stargate Command. His plan was foiled when Nerus returned to Ba'al and accidentally downloaded a virus into one of Ba'al's Ha'tak. The Stargates were then beamed off the Ha'tak by the newly-built Earth ship, the Odyssey, and the Ha'tak—along with several Ba'al clones—was destroyed by the Lucian Alliance. (SG1: "Off the Grid") Later, Ba'al flew an Al'kesh to Earth and was shot down by F-16s. He was captured and taken to Stargate Command. He was interrogated by SG-1 and told them his clones had turned on him and the SGC needed to captured them because they had knowledge of the Sangraal. He planted Locator beacons in all of them and they used the tracking system on the Al'kesh to capture them. After all the clones were captures, Malcolm Barrett, who was brainwashed, helped Ba'al escape. He forced Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter to give him the list of Stargate addresses and they used the locator chips, which in close proximity to one another, amplified the signal they sent out and they were beamed out. (SG1: "Insiders") When he discovered the existence of Merlin's Anti-Ori weapon that could not only destroy the Ori, but the Ancients as well, one of the Ba'al clones found the planet where the weapon was located. His ships could not locate it, so he had to come by Stargate. However, the puzzles made by the ascended Ancient Morgan Le Fay made it impossible for Ba'al to reach it. His Jaffa had abandoned him, trying to find a way to free him from a forcefield. He was then forced to work alongside SG-1 and Adria. He was transported to the tomb of Myrddin when the Ancient was awakened who, in his daze, likened Ba'al to Mordred. Ba'al attempted for the remainder of the time to find a way to dial out from the planets Stargate which was locked into a random system that beamed the occupants of Myrddins tomb to random worlds in a closed gate system to prevent discovery by the Ori. When Adria discovered the location of the world, Ba'al was stunned by the Ori Commander with his Ori stun weapon. His fate afterwards is unknown. It's possible that Ba'al was either killed or stranded on the planet. (SG1: "The Quest, Part 1", "The Quest, Part 2") 2007Edit With the Ori making such advances into the Milky Way, Ba'al devised an ingenious plan. He intended to capture Adria and take her as a host, by ambushing SG-1's plan to capture the Orici. Upon capturing her, Ba'al sent a message to his clones to meet to discuss the situation. Once they arrived, he beamed canisters of symbiote poison into the camp, killing his clones. After implanting himself in Adria, SG-1 boarded his Ha'tak and killed another clone. Ba'al offered to help SG-1 in driving the Ori Army out of the galaxy, saying that the Ori were indeed dead. However, SG-1 contacted the Tok'ra, who removed Ba'al from Adria, presumably killing him, but not before he released his symbiote toxin into her. Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell also expressed some doubt about whether or not Ba'al was truly dead, fearing that one or more of the clones may have survived. (SG1: "Dominion") 2008 Ba'al is extracted from his hostAdded by Anubis 1996 Despite these deaths, both the real Ba'al and at least one clone survived. The clone was ultimately tracked down through its tracking device- the true Ba'al apparently being the only Ba'al capable of removing his device- and the Tok'ra planned to remove the symbiote from his host to kill it. At the same time real Ba'al used a device to track solar flares around the galaxy and then used the Stargate to go back in time to Earth in 1939 to change time. While Ba'al travels back in time, his clone is at the same time extracted from his host as SG-1 and Gen. Jack O'Neill watches with the Tok'ra. His clone tells them that he had a plan which is believed to be what the real Ba'al is currently doing. During the extraction, Ba'al (the real one) travels back to 1939 and as he comes out of the Stargate, finds Colonel Cameron Mitchell (the real one, who has waited for ten years for this momentin an alternate timeline) has taken down his Jaffa with the help of Bosun. Ba'al is then finally killed in the alternative timeline once and for all by the real Cameron Mitchell who shoots him in the head with a Thompson machine gun. The symbiote of the clone in the real timeline is extracted and dies, but the host of the clone survives. Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality, Ba'al was defeated by Stargate Command in 2005 under the same circumstances as occurred in our reality.'' (SG1: "Ripple Effect") Alternate timelinesEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111212165849/stargate/images/e/e1/Baal2.jpgBa'al in an alternate timeline.Added by Anubis 1996 In 2008, during the extraction of his clone, the real Ba'al went back in time to 1939 to change history by stopping the Stargate on Earth to ever reach America. When he arrives to Earth, he arrives on the ship Achilles and kills the crew of a ship carrying the Stargate (including Captain Mitchell, Colonel Cameron Mitchell's grandfather) and set a bomb before leaving through the Stargate to build a new empire in that time. Mitchell's grandfather managed to dump the bomb overboard, where it exploded harmlessly, but the ship ended up trapped in the ice of the Arctic, allowing Ba'al's plan to work to officially change the timeline. In this alternate timeline, Ba'al, retaining the knowledge of the previous timeline, became the leader of the Goa'uld, using his knowledge of the other timeline to anticipate his enemies' moves and destroy them, as well as gaining the support of other System Lords. Ba'al also used his knowledge in other ways; by promising the establishment of a Free Jaffa Nation, Ba'al was able to sway Teal'c to his side as his First Prime. He also made Qetesh his queen. Ba'al went on to attack Earth with a massive fleet, but, having been impressed with the humans in the other timeline, advocated that they be not be slaughtered and enslaved outright, but instead negotiated with. However, Qetesh, suspicious of Ba'al's uncanny knowledge of Earth and how he had anticipated his enemies' moves, turned on him to seize power for herself and killed him after learning about the means he used to alter history. SG-1 - who had managed to escape the changes to the timeline by traveling in a wormhole back to Earth at the moment history changed - managed to use his device and the Stargate to travel back to 1929 (the closest time they could get) to stop him although only Mitchell made it through.Colonel Mitchell was able to stop Ba'al and fix the timeline back to the correct course with the alternate timeline version of Ba'al, the clone, and the real Ba'al all dead.'' (Stargate: Continuum)'' PersonalityEdit Although exceptionally ruthless, Ba'al seemed to possess a somewhat better understanding of human nature than was typical for the Goa'uld, and he also has a vague understanding of the concept of humor. Unlike the "typical" Goa'uld, Ba'al's personality was generally wry and sardonic rather than melodramatically megalomaniacal; his methods often involved deception and subterfuge rather than brute force, and his style tended toward subtle insidiousness rather than outright cruelty. In keeping with his more subtle modus operandi, Ba'al also maintained an image of almost entirely non-military refinement, with a rather less threatening appearance than was usual for the Goa'uld. He had a beard, but it was small and kept neat, and even before adopting Earth clothing he was also consistently well-dressed. Notably, where most Goa'uld tended to allow their underlings to do most of their work, Ba'al was willing to take a more 'hands-on' approach to his affairs, seen most keenly in his detailed knowledge of the Stargate network, allowing him to perform such feats as developing a program that could dial every Stargate in the galaxy simultaneously. Ba'al was also distinct from most Goa'uld in that despite the above-mentioned ruthlessness, his motivations are much more complex than simple evil in a moral absolutist sense. He was rational, adaptable, and less attached to the trappings of power; since the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire, he freely acknowledged that he is not a god (prior to the downfall of the Goa'uld, he would treat his "godhood" rather flippantly to those who already knew about the secret — a marked contrast to other Goa'uld, who gave every impression of actually believing their own propaganda — even admitting that he doesn't believe in it, and saying that other Goa'uld don't really either). During the war with the Ori, Ba'al occasionally remarked that he found aspects of human culture "amusing", and even goes so far as to largely stop using the symbiote voice distinctive of the Goa'uld, only using it when trying to intimidate opponents. Also, he had started to wear elements of 21st-century Earth fashion, even when offworld. In the alternate reality he created, Ba'al also demonstrated that he was willing to break the cycle of Goa'uld megalomania resulting in conquest, preferring to negotiate an alliance of sorts with the Tau'ri (with himself in overall control) rather than simply slaughtering and enslaving them. He even chastised Cronus for suggesting he do so. Furthermore, he was willing to consent to the establishment of a Free Jaffa Nation as it meant he was able to sway Teal'c into his service (Although it is unclear if he would have actually gone through with this promise if he was ever put in a position where he would ''have ''to honour it). In spite of the potentially huge implications of this once Ba'al had solidified power, it proved a worthwhile gamble as Teal'c's military skill proved invaluable in defeating the other System Lords, and Ba'al showed willing to keep his word, providing half of Australia for the Free Jaffa (at the expense of Camulus). Ba'al cared only for his own interests, and was a persistent enemy of SG-1 and the Tau'ri. Throughout this however, he displayed a very uncharacteristic ability to recognize universal threats, and occasionally worked cooperatively with SG-1 for brief periods when he recognized that it was in his own best interests to do so. This would imply that although he was egocentric and desires self-aggrandizement, he was not purely chaotic, but rather that he at times committed actions that would commonly be defined as evil, simply because he saw said means as being the fastest and most direct way of obtaining what he wanted. Ba'al was also extremely intelligent and a brilliant military strategist, but his strategies, while used to defeat his opponents, were always aimed at giving him more power. He was also a more than capable scientist, overseeing at least some of his experiments and projects personally (SG1: "Abyss"), and proved to be a cunning and shrewd businessman on Earth at taking over The Trust.